


Kim At Yogslab

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim finally gets to see what's up with the infamous Yogslab. She gets more then she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kim At Yogslab

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Yogslab clone fic. I hope you have a good day!

As I stand outside the infamous Yogslab I have heard nothing about, I think about Duncan. He, apparently, used to work here but quit for reasons that he refuses to share. He doesn’t like this place, but I think he still comes over every once in a while if Lewis needs help with fixing a machine or something. I have tried asking Simon, as he is one of the few people that I know and like me, but I think he knows just about as much as I do about this place, and what happens inside the walls of this giant completely inconspicuous vault in the side of a mountain.

After hearing Duncan mention it once, I went to Sjin to see if he would tell me more. He didn’t know anything, suggesting I ask Simon or Lewis. So after figuring out where they were located, and by figuring it out I mean I followed Duncan one day, and realizing Simon wasn’t any help and that Duncan was soon heading back, I didn’t have time to ask Lewis.

A few days after, Lewis actually came to me, saying Simon told him how I was wondering about it, and he actually offered to give me a tour sometime.

So that is why I am now here. I didn’t tell Duncan, and while I am worried he will be mad when he comes back and finds me gone, my eagerness to learn more about Yogslab makes the worry dissipate. I did, however, leave him a note, saying Lewis was giving me a tour of Yogslab and that I would be back soon.

I press a button and a robotic voice says, “State your name.”

I laugh and tell the voice who I am. There are a few clicks and then I hear Lewis. “Oh, hullo Kim. I will be with you in a second.”

There is a very loud click followed by a bunch of other machine noises then Lewis is ushering me inside.

I look around, amazed. “I am so glad you could come, Kim. If you could follow me I can give you a quick tour.”  
I follow him up one hallway and down another, seeing nothing but doors that you need a keycard to access. Lewis points out things here and there, simple stuff like invisible blocks and the cafeteria.

As we are walking down another hallway, something beeps and Lewis pulls out a strange device that looks like a walkie talkie, but with a bunch of different colored buttons and dials on it. A little screen on it lights up and Lewis frowns at it, looking from me to the screen.

“Alright, if you could just wait here for a few minutes, we are having um, technical difficulties. It won’t take more than five minutes. I’ll be right back.” And without even waiting for my reply, he takes off down the hallway.

I watch him disappear around the corner, surprised he would just leave me here. I walk down the hallway to the nearest door and I see another key slot. A sign above the door says “Do Not Enter!” and I back away, slightly worried.

I hear someone yell my name and turn toward where Lewis previously disappeared to see a small dwarf running towards me. “Hey, Kim! Um, can you come with me? It’s really important, uh, they have new jaffa cakes in the cafeteria and you have to try them.” He grabs my hand and starts tugging me toward where Lewis disappeared before. But instead of turning back where we first came from, we go straight.

I look down the hall, opening my mouth to object when I see someone with longish blonde, dirty hair in a white lab coat talking to what seems to be Lewis.

“Wait, Simon! Was that Duncan?” Simon starts to run and I stumble, managing to get my arm out of Simon’s tight grasp. “Hey, Duncan?” I call, starting to head toward him.

He turns to me and breaths a sigh of relief, yelling: “Kim, come here. We are leaving now.”

Lewis looks at something behind me and nods. Suddenly large hands grab my arm and drag me down the hall. I barely have time to turn around and see who it is when I am thrown into a room and the door slammed shut.

I run to the door and start pounding on it, yelling for Duncan. “Kim? What are you doing to her?” I hear Duncan yell.

I can’t really see anything other than what is directly in front of the door, and I jump back when Simon appears. “Uh, sorry Kim.” He doesn’t look at me and quickly disappears from my field of view.

“Get me out of here!” I yell, pounding on the what I believe to be iron door.

“Duncan, please. Let me explain!” I hear Lewis say.

“What is there to bloody explain? I know what you are doing, Lewis. I saw your latest project last time I was here helping fix your security system. I know what you are going to do with her!”

I hear footsteps and press myself up against the door again when Duncan appears. “What’s going on Duncan?”

He looks scared, and I look around the room for something, anything, that I could use. There is nothing in here. It is just white walls.

“Don’t freak out, Duncan. There is just one thing I would like to show Kim. You can come along if you want, and after I will let you leave.” I hear Lewis say.

“You really think I’m going to believe you Lewis?” Duncan spins around.

“Duncan, please. Just hear me out for a second.” I see Duncan tense and I know if I don’t say something he is going to start swinging.

“Duncan, please, just listen to him. Calm yourself down. Lewis, what is it you have to show us?” The door opens and I tumble out onto the floor.

“Kim!” Duncan pulls me up and hugs me. “Are you alright?” He then holds me at arms length looking me over.

“It’s fine,” I say, wrapping my arms around him.

“Aw, isn’t that cute Simon?” I hear Lewis say. Duncan pulls back, then freezes.

“Duncan?” I ask. I step back and see Lewis standing behind him with a syringe in his hand.

“LEWIS! What did you do?” Duncan rages.

“Well, you have control over everything but your body movements. That I have control over. Now, it won’t be for long, so we must hurry. Simon? Can you escort Kim to the ice room?” I look at SImon and silently plead with my eyes. He looks sad, but does what Lewis says.

“I’m sorry, Kim. But I promise it is for the better.” He reaches for my arm and I take another step back.

“I will go, but I don’t want you to hold onto me like a child.” I walk over and grab Duncan’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. I look him in the eye and smile, seeing the terror in his eyes.

We walk down the hallway and into a small room that has two identical tanks that look exactly like they did in the cloning episode on the main channel.

“What’s this?” I ask, turning to see Lewis lock the door behind him.

Lewis briefly explains cloning and the “master clone.”

“So you are going to lock us in this tube forever? How could you do such a thing?” I look to Simon as my eyes fill with tears.

“I’m sorry, Kim. But it needs to be done.” Simon wraps his short dwarf arms around me and I hug him back. I know there is no way out of this.

I walk over to Duncan and take his face in my hands. I rest my forehead against his and breath him in. “I’m so sorry Duncan.”

I brush my lips against his and go stand in one of the tubes.

“Kim! No! You don’t have to do this! Please. . .” Tears start streaming down his face and as he goes on he gets quieter and quieter. He knows there isn’t anything we can do. I look at Lewis, and see him smiling sadly.

“I’m sorry, but your clones will live on. Thank you for doing this, Kim. Thank you for everything.” He steps up to the panel and Simon goes and hugs Duncan, who now has control over his body again, slumped into a ball on the floor.

“Ready?” Lewis asks. I nod.

He presses a button and suddenly everything is dark.


End file.
